Icy Dango
by Valkyrie88
Summary: He said that he'd follow her even into the depths of heaven or hell. Is that a promise? A hopeful night turns into an unexpected tragedy for the couple. Find out how far Tsukasa must go or how deep into the dark he must lurk to get his true love back. R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HYD characters, just the DVDs and manga. This is my first HYD FF so please R&R. I'm trying to improve after a 5 year hiatus. It was this anime that got me writing again! So please enjoy this first chapter!

The break of dawn was an unusual one. The clouds loomed around the orange and pink sky as if they were frolicking gently in the wind. A black limousine pulled up in front of the Makino home, illuminating the entire neighborhood. A young man with curly hair stepped out. His hands were trembling anxiously. The petals from the roses fell to the ground.

"Makino!" even saying her name out loud made him smile on that Saturday morning.

No response. She was probably still asleep but being his usual stubborn self, Tsukasa had no trouble showing his impatience as he picked up a pebble and flung it against her bedroom window.

That'll get her attention, he thought with a satisfied smirk on his face. The light in her room flickered on. He couldn't wait to see her face.

"Took you long enough."

"Doumyouji…what are you doing here this early?" she rubbed her eyes as she slid her window open. "It's only five in the morning! The hour hand is the shorter one while the minute hand is the longer one, remember?" Tsukushi always loved teasing him and seeing his annoyed expressions as she concealed her smiles.

"Baaaaaaah-ka, I know what time it is." Tsukasa smartly replied. He stepped closer and presented her gift. "Catch." He threw the blossoming bouquet into her arms.

"They're beautiful…" the surprise made her heart beat uncontrollably fast. He always had a way to make her feel that way. She set them aside and peered out of her window with a grin on her face once more. "You could've knocked, you know. I would've let you in…"

"I thought girls liked surprises?" He scratched his head meekly as he turned around, trying to hid his blushing. "I didn't want to come up first because I wanted to be more 'romantic.'"

_Eh????? Did Doumyouji Tsukasa just say he wanted to be more romantic?_ She thought to herself.

His head began to feel warm.

"Mainstreet," he blurted. "M-Meet me at the same place of our first date!"

"Our first date?" Tsukushi became more astonished by the minute. "Does it involve spending the night in elevator this time?"

"Errrgh, no of course not!" he retorted. That was a bad joke to him. "It's going to be another surprise…"

Tsukushi thought back to the time when Tsukasa first asked her out. Quite bluntly. He 'told' her, or rather he commanded for her to meet him in front of the Hanae Mori Building at Mainstreet, 1 o'clock. Every detail of her encounters with this man was kept dearly in her heart. Of course, that date was a complete disaster. Not only did he catch a cold from waiting for her in the snow for FOUR whole hours but they were also stuck inside of an elevator of a shabby building for the entire night. It wasn't one of her most pleasant memory…

"Hey, you kids woke me up!" a neighbor hollered from another house.

"Gomen! We'll try to keep it down…" Tsukushi replied softly.

"Will ya'll quit your yapping? I'm trying to get some sleep, I got work in the morning unlike some of ya!!!"

The vein in Tsukasa's forehead began to throb. "Will you SHUT UP before I give you a reason to stay awake at night?!"

Way to kill the mood. The neighbor slammed the window in retaliation.

The two turned back to eachother.

"I'll meet you as soon as I get out of work?" As much as Tsukushi wanted to spend the entire day with him, she had duties at hand at the sweets shop she worked at.

"Fine…just don't make me wait forever…"

Tsukushi grinned. From the distance, she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Why did you come this early anyway?"

"Just couldn't wait to see you." He grinned back. "And this." He looked up and suddenly they focused their attention on the vanilla sky, where the sun was slowly emerging from the fluffy clouds. It was breathtaking watching the sunrise with the person you loved. A new day had just arrived…


End file.
